


Cry Little Sister

by SumoSnipe



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU season 4, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumoSnipe/pseuds/SumoSnipe
Summary: Ruby and Nora. At Tanagra.....





	Cry Little Sister

A thunderstorm is brewing over a forest and foothills in Anima. Dark clouds stack up against the bulkwart of a mountain, lightning flickering within them. There is a clearing in the forest below, a wide spot in the road that cut through the forest and hills as it ascends the mountain. In the clearing stand two women, surrounded by monsters.  
One is a black and red blur, a whirlwind whose scythe cleaves heads, limbs, and torsos with every sweep.  
The other is a laughing, ginger haired maelstorm wielding a massive warhammer. With every blow, a nightmare creature is sent flying in a ruptured mess or smashed flat into an unrecognisable puddle.  
"26....27...28! 29! Hey Ruby! last one to 50 has to buy pancakes!"  
"Rens pancakes are always free!" laughed the scythe wielder. "Besides, better make it 100, I'm on 43!"  
"What? But....ooooo no fair speed semblence!" Nora transformed her weapon and fired off 3 grenades. Pink smoke mixed with the black ash of dissapating Grimm.  
"15 more! Thats...44 for me!"  
Rubys' reply was lost in a peal of thunder as lightning struck a tree at the edge of the clearing. The flash illuminated more Grimm swarming in among the trees. Fat drops of rain began to fall.  
"Oh, thats not good..... Nora? I think we'll need to race to 200.."  
Nora hummed as she looked up at the clouds.  
"Say, Ruby? How's your landing strategy?"  
"It's a little rusty- wait, what?"  
Ruby turned to face her friend, just in time to catch a mighty uppercut from Magnhilde on the haft of her own weapon. The blow sent her sailing over the Grimm, skimming the underside of the clouds, and quite a ways up the road into the foothills. Her scythe dug a furrow in the road as it brought her landing to a halt. She gathered herself, preparing to race back into the flank of the swarm closing in on Nora. Before she could trigger her speed, she saw Nora raise Magnhilde to the clouds and shout something.  
A veritable wall of lightning engulfed the clearing and several ranks of trees beyond. Grimm touched by the bolt were instantly obliterated. Vegitation in the clearing vaporized, the soil beneath fused to glass. Trees were shattered, turned into expanding clouds of large splinters, which buzzsawed through the surrounding Grimm. Those few monsters on the fringes that escaped immiolation or impalement were sundered by the shockwave of the thunderclap, pulverized by the massive sound as surely as a blow from Magnhilde.  
The roll of thunder, when it reached her, was still powerful enough to drive Ruby to her knees. Felt more than heard, Ruby knew what the sound she just experienced was.

The Death Cry of a Valkyrie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one way back in 2016, post season 3. I was listening to "Cry Little Sister" off the Lost Boys soundtrack, hence the title and overall gloom. I love Nora, and had written another ending where she lived, but it seemed like a pretty weak cop out. So. This is a one off, one chapter AU, and I'll try to keep the major players alive in any future stories. No promises, my muse is a rather jaded old biddy.


End file.
